


Swimming

by NightmareJasmine



Series: Original works g/t [1]
Category: Original Work, g/t - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, G/T, Giant boyfriend, Giants, Macro/Micro, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, human girlfriend, tinies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine
Summary: A giant boyfriend is teaching his tiny girlfriend to swim





	Swimming

Less chuckled watching his tiny girlfriend shiver and putting a toe in the water, “Come on Chyna! Just jump in, the water is fine.”

Brown eyes met his own green, “I can't swim...y-you can g-go um, swim your friends.”

The petite girl looked down at the water, deep to her but only waist deep for the giant. They had agreed to come to the lake with his friends, but realized that she wouldn't be able to stay afloat or withstand the ripples in the water.

“Chy, I'll teach you how, and I'll go swim with the others when you get tired.” He watched as she twiddled her thumbs and nod nervously. 

With a small smile the black haired man gently scooped up his little girlfriend, only pausing for a minute. He felt his face heat up at the trustful eyes and smiled, only a year ago was he picking on how small she was. Now he held her like she was his whole world.

He sat down slowly into the water and dipped his hand into the water, “Alright now for you to go into the water and we'll begin.”

Chyna looked up shyly, “One step at a time?”

Less chuckled at their little saying, “Yep, One step at a time.”


End file.
